It is well known in the art that a variety of card connectors are available for electrically and mechanically coupling a PC card with computer systems, such as workstations, personal computers, and laptop and notebook computers. These card connectors are typically internal units that occupy a slot, or bay, in the computer system. Many card connectors are equipped with an ejection mechanism having a push-rod in communication with a linkage system for ejecting the PC card from the card connector and computer systems.
Laptop and notebook computers have relatively small bays in which to mount internal card connectors and other peripheral devices, as compared to the much larger bays available in most workstation and personal computer housings. The relatively small size of peripheral bays found in laptop and notebook computers, can place significant constraints on the designer of internal card connectors for use in such computers. Techniques that address and overcome the problems associated with these size constraints are therefore important.
Card connectors of the type that accept a removable PC card, such as a memory card, I/O card, and an 1.8 inch HDD card, have become increasingly popular. In order to provide a card connector for use in laptop and notebook computers, the size constraints of the peripheral bays of such computers must be considered. In particular, for an internal card connector to fit in the majority of laptop and notebook peripheral bays, the card connector may have to conform to the Personal Computer Memory Card Industry Association (PCMCIA) specifications. Specifically, the PCMCIA specifications suggest that a push-rod travel a maximum distance of 8mm along the card connector to eject the PC card from the card connector. The height of the card connector may also have to be in the range of 12 to 15 mm. These dimensions place many constraints on the design of such a card connector and ejection mechanism, and give rise to numerous design problems.
Several types of ejection mechanisms have been developed for card connectors. Several of these are "two-step" ejection mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,527, issued to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,669, issued to Lin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,197 issued to Ishida et al. Generally, two-step ejection mechanisms have a body and a push-rod in communication with a linkage system. The push-rod is adapted to remain flush or hidden within the computer system during normal circumstances. When the user wishes to eject the card, however, it is necessary to manipulate the push-rod to protrude from the computer housing in order to actuate the linkage system to eject the card from the card connector. These types of ejection mechanisms, however, have several drawbacks.
One of these drawbacks with these types of ejection mechanisms is that they contain a relatively large number of components that must be designed within relatively close tolerances so that the assembled components may operate together. It would, therefore, be desirable to reduce the number of components that comprise an ejection mechanism for a card connector.
Another drawback of these types of ejection mechanisms is that they are relatively bulky and large and take-up valuable space within a laptop or notebook computer. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an ejection mechanism for a card connector that is reduced in size.